


The Scourge of Traitors

by BigRep2017



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Complicated enemies, Dark Rey, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Issues, Force Bond, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo - Freeform, Luke comes back, Luke is in charge, Other, Resistance, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, kylo ren as the supreme leader, secret moments, whiney hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRep2017/pseuds/BigRep2017
Summary: In an alternate ending to TLJ, Leia gives up the only thing that will stop the First order from chasing down the resistance. Leia herself. After her bold sacrifice, Luke feels he owes the resistance and comes back to lead them. But now Rey feels lost. She's conflicted about her force bond with Kylo, and feels guilty that she hasn't told anyone about it. Rey knows that she shouldn't feel anything for Kylo Ren, but sometimes she finds herself growing more and more attached to him and his offers to rule the galaxy by his side.





	The Scourge of Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time i've ever posted any of my writing online, i'm both excited and terrified. Im new to the star wars fandom and don't know much of the terms or all the characters that well but after falling in love with the new movies i felt like i had to write a fanfic piece. So thank you for reading my story and giving it a chance. I would love any feed back you can give me. It is truly appreciated! I wanted to start off my story at the end of the battle of Crait, it's a little similar to the original battle of Crait in The Last Jedi, but i wanted to change Luke dying to Leia being captured and/or dying. I felt like Luke could've been utilized way more than he was in the new trilogy and i want to see how it goes with him running the resistance after so many years away. Enjoy!

The quiet planet of Crait, empty and desolate, is now full of war. Arriving to the scene mid-battle gives the two people on the Millennium Falcon the chance to stake out the war field. Flying around the area Chewie points out all the rough terrain that could help him and Rey to use to take down the Tie fighters that were fighting against the resistance’s newly found ski Speeders.

She hears a blast. Startled, Rey looks out onto Crait, and sees a weapon that she has never seen before. A battering ram starts shooting out a beam straight at the base. The blast from it covers the entire width of the resistance base’s door and it got the First order one step closer to destroying the barrier between them and what is left of the resistance. The only thing Rey and Chewie could do now is try to distract them.

“Chewie draw them away from the Speeders!” Rey interjects.

Chewie, at the helm of the falcon maneuvers the ship closer to the action. Soon some of the Tie fighters take notice of them and off the resistance base. The outside of the Millennium Falcon becomes more and more damaged with each blast from the opposition. Chewie uses this moment to fly towards the cave like terrain that leads away from the speeders.

Rey starts to fire off shots at them. One after one, First Order fighters go down. Now in the open and far away from the action, Rey gets up from the gunner bay and makes her way towards the cockpit.

She keeps in a gasp when her shoulder brushes up against one of the walls. The cut on her arm is still tender from her fight with Kylo. Rey keeps thinking about what he said to her. What her offered her. Her short walk to the cockpit is short, but not short enough that her thoughts couldn’t be kept at bay. Kylo has been invading her mind since he kidnapped her from Takodana and took her to Starkiller Base. How even after all that, weeks later she went to him, hell bend on turning him.

After they touched hands, she knew, knows that she can turn Kylo Ren from the dark side; it’s just going to take a little more work that she expected.  
Reaching the pilot’s seat, Rey sits down next to Chewie. A look through the front of the ship shows the two pilots the rugged terrain that they just navigated. A crevice is located just below them. A noise moves through Rey’s transmitter bracelet. She knows Leia must be close.

“I think they’re right here, right below us. Let’s land down there and check it out.” Chewie nods and begins the descent downwards toward the galaxies last hope.

* * *

 

Chaos consumes the rebel base. People are running around trying to find anything that could help them in this battle. Not much here is useful. The outpost hasn’t been touched in years. There were no remaining weapons; Poe figured they were probably taken by scavengers long ago. The only things left are the Ski Speeders, which most of them are now plastered outside the doors the First Order cannon is close to breaking down, but they have radios, which Leia used to contact anybody that could help them. They’ve yet to respond.

“Everyone look for any exits, or an opening. Something.” Suddenly tired Poe sits down next to General Organa after he yells out his command. “Has anyone responded yet?” He looks to Leia as he says this.

“No.” With her head turned down, Poe can tell she feels defeated. No one is going to help them.

A couple feet away is Finn and Rose, Rose is still weak from stopping Finn from sacrificing himself. Finn is beside himself thinking of ways to get the resistance to safety. Ever since he left the first order, he’d been trying to find ways to prove himself, to give the resistance a reason to keep him around. Not that he needed too, of course, he’d already proved his loyalty ten times over, but something inside Finn kept him from thinking that he deserved a better life, a life without the First Order.

“There must be a way out. Did someone look at the floor plans for this place? Wait do we have floor plans for this place?” Finn got up and paced around; looking at any hole or crack he could see, hoping there was some secret door that could lead them to safety.

“There’s no other exit.” Poe tells him. “Only the one, and it’s not like we can— wait what is that?” Pointing towards a broken speeder, a short tunnel sits just by it, almost hidden from view.

Everyone stops at that moment noticing the tunnel hidden in the far wall of the base. As suddenly as they stopped they started again and this time they moved towards their last hope. Together they start to walk through it. A tall pile of rubble lies towards the northern part of the tunnel; Small beams of light peek through it.

“There!” One of the resistance members points to a larger opening, but it’s still not big enough for anyone to fit through. Plus the rocks surrounding it are heavier than anyone here can lift.

“Well we found the backdoor.” Poe scratches his in frustration, “Now what? Are there any blasters? We can try to blow the rocks into smaller pieces. Anyone still have a blaster!” looking around at the shaking heads Poe knows that idea is a dead end.

A somber feeling blankets over the resistance. This is it. The end. The First Order will finally catch them. A quiet hush fills the space, the sound competing with the pounding from around the corner. Someone in the corner starts to pray, others shed visible tears. But the only one not visibly upset is Leia. She is sitting down on one of the speeder’s old tires, deep in thought.

Deep down Leia has always thought that one day she wouldn’t be fast enough, smarter enough to keep fighting the First Order. Her whole life she has dedicated herself to fighting wrong, and saving the good. And she knew that one day she would do anything to save the Resistance, even sacrifice herself. Today is that day. She felt her transmitter tingle. Rey is close. But it’s not enough, if they escape now the first order will find them again, and again, and again. It’s a never-ending cat-and-mouse chase.

A deep breath leaves Leia’s mouth as she prepares to tell the Resistance her plan.

“We’re minutes away from the First Order breaking down that door.” Leia stands up to continue her speech, “When they do that they won’t take prisoners, not a single one. I have a plan, it may not work but it what’s we’ve got. Poe, over in the west wing I saw barrels, are they filled with gas?”

“Yes… they are.” Poe turns his head in confusion.

“Perfect, I need a couple of you to push the barrels to the front of the base, right in front of the door.” She points to the people closest to the barrels to set them up. “When the cannon blows up the door, the gas will ignite and they’ll also blow up the inside of the base.” Finn gets up and stalks closer to Leia disbelief covers his face.

“So you want us to just blow ourselves up? You want us to give up. I thought the Resistance was about the fight. About never giving up when things got hard?” He looks around mad at the unhopeful faces, wishing that someone else would stand up with him to fight this. “If we give up the first order wins. Snoke wins. General Hux wins. And we lose and go down as—“ Leia’s raised hand stops his rant. She looks at him with a knowing look on her face.

“We are not giving up.” She grins. “ I didn’t spend life fighting them just to give up. When they blow up this base, it’ll give us some more time. They’ll come inside looking for our bodies. Bodies that won’t be there.” She taps her wrist; right as the transmitter lets off a sharp pitched noise. “Rey is close I can feel it. She can get us out through the tunnel. We’ll board the Falcon and be on our way and after we’ve left, the first order will notice that there’s not one body to be found, and by then we’ll be long gone.”

“Wait, how is Rey going to lift—” A rumble starts to move the ground around them and then up through the walls. Around them small pebbles start to float up, as if there was no gravity here, except the people filling the space where still on the ground. Suddenly the large rocks covering the back entrance lift up, weightless.

The small beams of light that once peeked through the rubble are now illuminating the tunnel; the covered hole is now open, with none other than Rey on the other side. Her right hand raise with the rocks, floating all around her.

Leia smiles, ”Right on time.”

Impressed Poe finishes his thought, “Well that answers my question.” The Resistance runs out of the base, amazed that they may actually have a chance at escaping.

Having not seen Rey since the fight in the forest, Finn sprints towards her. Rey is happy to see Finn as well and opens both of her arms, preparing for their reunion. As she does this rocks fall to the ground. The tight hug warms Rey. She needed that. After being let down by so many people it was nice to have someone who’s her friend. Who understands what its like to have no one, to be new to this fight and to want to belong. Finn was that for her.

“Rey, are you okay! What happened with Luke?”

“Another time. We need to leave now.” She looks over at General Organa, who nods once and starts towards her. “The Falcon is just up there over that hill.” A look to the left shows the edge of the falcon. With the ship stagnant Chewie stands beside it waving.  


The remaining resistance members make their way onto the falcon. One by one the faces of fighters who’ve given everything they have to help restore peace walk past Rey on to the ship. Each face shows a different story, but overall, Rey can tell that they have no regrets. Being a part of the resistance was an honor to them. The loss of friends and family is one of the biggest reasons they joined. There are a few who joined for the thrill of the fight, for the glory. But there’s no doubt that each and every member of the resistance feels an overwhelming sense of loyalty and unwavering trust for General Organa. Which makes it so hard for Leia to do what she needs to do next.

The last person steps onto the Falcon. Rey looks to Leia now, as she stands near the entrance but is not making any move to proceed forward.

“After you?” Rey says to Leia. Finally Rey felt a little ease. She had gotten there just in time to help out. She feared that she’d spent too much time on the Supremacy. From the moment she stepped on to that ship to the second she left it’d felt like she had been there for days. Confronting Snoke and fighting the Praetorian guards with Kylo had taken a lot out of her. But now Rey breathed a little softer and a lot easier. It felt nice.

“Rey I need you to do something for me” Looking at the ship to make sure no one is listening Leia continues, “I didn’t tell the rest of them this but, I’m not coming with.”

“But general you can’t—“ Rey chokes out, heat rushes to her face.

“I must stay, if we all leave they’ll just come looking for us again. I’m staying here so that the rest of you have a chance. If they have me they’ll stop. They’ll… I’ll be okay Rey.” Leia steps close to her, reaches out to Rey and puts her hands on her shoulders. Griping them with urgency. “Go, it’s my time now, I trust that you and the rest of the resistance will be just fine without me.”

“I can’t just let you go… the rest of us are counting on you. What’ll we do without you?” Tear glisten in Rey’s eyes. Leia can feel Rey’s shoulders start to shake under her hands.

“You don’t need me anymore, you and Poe and Finn… everyone are all more than capable of doing this on your own. This is the turning point, when you leave here today the Resistance as you know it will be gone. This is the time to rebuild, to recruit. After hearing about today, about how once again the resistance evaded the first order, people will be inspired.” Leia swipes a finger swipes under Rey’s left eye, the action causes more tears to fall down Rey’s face. She had gotten close to Leia, after getting to know her Rey started to think of Leia as the mother she had always wanted. And now Leia looks to her like a mother looks at her daughter, she looks at Rey almost as if she sees a mirror of herself. “They will have a new hope that was never there before, all because of you guys and the strength and the bravery you showed today. So I ask you Rey, to get on the falcon. Take everyone on it and get as far away from here as you can.”

As much as Rey didn’t want to leave Leia on Crait, she understood. Nodding her head and taking a step back from Leia she closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath Rey feels the force around her and around Leia. A slight push from the force gives Rey what she needs. Opening her eyes, she agrees.

“I won’t let you down.” Rey turns and walks up the ramp of the Falcon. Just when she’s about to close the doors she hears Leia say, “The force will be with you Rey, Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully I can post another chapter soon. In the mean time post a comment below, i'd love to hear what you think of the first chapter, or if there's anything you'd like to see or be included in upcoming chapters.


End file.
